


NIHIL REX

by thatcrocshoe



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Kings & Queens, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrocshoe/pseuds/thatcrocshoe
Summary: This was just a prompt I had to write about that I thought to post here. It is purely satirical, criticising the absolutist society of the Ancient Regime. It is about a king abandoned by his servants in battle and his realisation of how bad of a ruler he actually was in his last moments.I hope you like it :)Let me know what you think?





	NIHIL REX

The clamorous grinding of metallic sabres ceases. The battle is said to have finished, even as I kept on fighting.

There is only chaos, a marathon in the direction of the enemy's army, but my loyal slaves don't even carry weapons. There are echoes of shouts for help and mercy.

Have I not been a merciful lord?!

Men, women and children that I had forced to fight in my name wept desperately and knelt in front of the enemy army. They abandon me in battle, in the same frozen air that had hardened my stone cold heart. My sword, shattered at my feet, was a symbol of my domain that now crumbled in my hands. I am covered in royal blue blood that contrasted strongly with my pale skin.

I am now the king of the shadows of the dying dogs that begged me to put them down.

When have you ever seen a sovereign incapable of controlling his domain? I'd always belittled the small indications of men's distaste for my ruling among the years. Were they conspiring against me? How could they? I am the king. It is my divine right to rule over them.

Not even the ground withstands me. I fall from my equestrian subject and he runs towards my enemies. Finally, I let out a yell, ordering them to stop this escapade, but my scream is swallowed up by the animalistic shrieking on the battlefield.

What am I king of? The wind? Of my own feet that betray me? Am I king of solitude and a crumbling empire? Of bloodied land and the deadly trap that my subjects oh, so carefully had orchestrated?

I shall lie here between the nauseating smell of carnage. Something that I had caused. I die as the ruler of a nation that refused to bow down to a dogmatic submission.

With no doubt, I am now lord of an illusion that had never belonged to me in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> "Nihil Rex" means "king of nothing" in Latin in case you don't know :)


End file.
